


Stuck

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Exile, Fictober 2020, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, UNIT Era (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor is getting tired of his exile, but it's a good thing he has Jo there to comfort him when he needs it.
Relationships: Third Doctor & Jo Grant
Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> For the quote prompt "I can't do this anymore."

It had been a long week—long in the sense of there being nothing to do.

Jo was used to watching the Doctor get antsy when things were quiet, but by the end of the week, he was nearly going mad. Jo watched him flit from project to project before even finishing one, muttering while he worked instead of singing. He hardly even gave her a second glance as she brought him tea and tried to be helpful.

One of his little devices erupted into sparks. The Doctor angrily swept his arm across the table, sending bits and bobs of equipment clattering to the floor. Jo ran over and laid a hand on his arm, trying to console him, but the Doctor shook her off.

“I can’t do this anymore, Jo!” he exclaimed suddenly. “I can’t stand being stuck here any longer.” His head fell into his hand and he let out a great sigh that heaved his shoulders.

Jo couldn’t help but feel a little hurt by his outburst, but she sympathised with the pain she knew he had to be feeling. She gently placed a hand on his back. “Doctor, I know it can’t be easy for you, and I’m sorry that you can’t travel in your TARDIS. But, if it helps, you have done a lot of good. What would we have done with the Autons came? or the Axons? the Daleks? I know it’s not as good here as it is travelling the universe, but I’m glad you’re here.”

The Doctor lifted his head and smiled fondly at her. “Thank you, Jo. A little diversion, that’s all I need. Perhaps we could go visit the Master in prison…”


End file.
